


And I will worship you

by drelfina



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blueballs, Cockblocking, Founders Era, I am terrible, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a new way of writing, audience screaming is energizing, live-stream writing, minor mention of Tobirama/Kagami, scream at me for porn, unapologetic porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: Hashirama is a God amongst Shinobi.Kagami should know. He totally knows it right now.unapologetic porn. Just porn. Because livestream-writing porn is like the best thing ever.





	And I will worship you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perelka_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelka_L/gifts).

> OKAY GUYS SO this is a little weird for me because normally I don't post PWP. Well. I mean. Porn without an establishing… opening… uh. I mean I NORMALLY don't post my livestreamed writing/porn. Um. 
> 
> So it started out with, uh, people rhapsodizing on Hashirama's size versus Kagami's and then wound around to… massages and _massaging_ if you know what I mean, and then the conversation started to go like THIS… 
> 
> Drel: it is always good practice to stretch properly before any strenuous activity, isn't it, Kagami-chan? :3 
> 
> Perelka_L:  
Kagami cant reply, feels too nice and too brain-dead  
Just mewls like a spoiled kitty
> 
> Drelfina:  
uchiha have a tendency to mewl  
Hashi is pleased
> 
> Perelka_L:  
Kittens
> 
> Drelfina:  
gotta pet them juuuuust right  
then they go all limp and become sluts for belly rubs
> 
> Perelka_L:  
And don't resist dicks
> 
> Perelka_L:  
Mmmm Hashi sliding inside Kagami and Kagami just makes tiny noises and Hashirama soothes him and kisses curls and molests nipples a bit and praises him what a good boy he is~
> 
> Drelfina:  
so big the hashi. fucking giant shinobi tree  
tiny Kagami basically impaled on his cock  
but looks like he's perching  
he's so TINY
> 
> Perelka_L:  
Like, 30cm of difference plus Kagami is more thin and almost frail  
Hashi's hands wrap around all his limbs easily  
and neck  
Good thing Hashi stretched Kagami so well~
> 
> Drelfina:  
hashi is so considerate and so patient, like a tree. strong and thick like a tree
> 
> Perelka_L:  
And as relentless as one  
Kagami definitely gets a dicking of the century
> 
> Drelfina;  
when bends over Kagami  
he's like COVERING HIM ENTIRELY
> 
> Perelka_L:  
With body and hair

All that hair, falling down like a silk curtain over Kagami's vision - like every swaying branch of a weeping willow, dense and dark and cutting out the light, so all he can hear is his own heartbeat, Hashirama's slow, even breath against his ear.

It is, he's surrounded, all around, caged on all sides by Hashirama - by _Shodaime_, the way he's pressed down, hips to hips, against Kagami, so thick and hot and spread open.

"Such a good boy," Shodaime croons into his ear - soft like moss and deep like the twilight light in the deep of a forest. 

each roll of his hips - he doesn't go fast, he doesn't go hard - but oh, oh he's so deep, pushing into Kagami like he wanted to reach straight into his heart, and Kagami's exhaling with each roll till he can feel the air, thick and humid between them, sweat beading on his temples, down his cheeks. Like the thickest of rainforests. 

"So perfect. Just like that -" Hashirama murmurs and Shodaime _nuzzles_ his cheek, a slow, easy drag of his tongue up Kagami's cheek while Kagami shudders.

He presses a kiss to Kagami's temple, just as he rocks another heavy-thick-slow-_deep_ thrust into Kagami and Kagami gasps - gasps out a plea - almost a _prayer_. 

There's a reason why he's the God of Shinobi, Kagami's brain thinks, even as it feels like thought has melted away into the languid push-drag-_plow_. 

Hashirama hums, and it feels like a whole body vibration, buzzing against Kagami's damp temple, and he can feel Hashirama's smile against his curls.

"Shh," Hashirama says, directly into Kagami's ear, and oh kami, he'd whimpered just now hadn't he? And now he was whimpering again. 

"Does it hurt?" So warm, so concerned but Hashirama doesn't stop moving and Kagami isn't in pain, he's just so FULL , so much, so relaxed he can't even move even though he's just filled up with - with sensation.

"Tell me," Hashirama says, and Kagami can't speak, can't even do more than shudder because he's so full. So very - very everything, overwhelmed, and then. 

Then Hashirama stops. 

Kagami manages a sound that is almost like "mwah?"

"Tell me," Hashirama says and he's implacable. Strong unmoving like the mountain that was hewn in the shape of his face. Like a giant ... tree - Kagami doesn't even know what they are called, those huge things that would take five of Kagami to wrap their arms around. 

"You could get so easily hurt on me," Hashirama says. 

And Kagami's brain melts a little.

"Nn," Kagami says, and Hashirama laughs, a gentle sort of rumbling against his back. His thick curtain of hair shivers with his amusement, like a living breeze and Kagami feels himself *flex* on the Shodaime and that earns him a kiss to the ear. 

"That's still not an answer, Kagami-kun." 

"Rude," Kagami manages to breathe out - barely a formed word, and if Hashirama wasn't so CLOSE to him, he wouldn't be able to hear it. 

But he is, and shodaime hums, and then suddenly a huge warm hand is sliding under Kagami's chest, pulling him up and closer against Hashirama's chest and a warm, calloused thumb flicks down over Kagami's oil-slicked nipple. 

oh. He's forgotten that Hashirama had slicked him all OVER. 

"Am I?" 

So rude, Kagami thinks about saying, but it is too much effort to _Say_. And Hashirama... damn Shodaime, just stays absolutely rock still, despite Kagami's whining. 

"Tell me, kagami-kun," Shodaime says, and his voice is still that soft, rumble almost-purr, like moss over his ears and just for him, just TO him, and it makes him want to whine. 

"Please!" 

"Please what?" 

Kagami inhales and he manages to find the force, the energy to rock _back_, hard, and - 

And there is a reason why Hashirama had been so SLOW because fuck, _FUCK_, he's huge, and slamming back onto Hashirama's cock all te way to the root knocks all the air straight out of him ina strangled yelp. 

"Greedy," Hashirama says and it's still with that warm green amusement, and he pulls back,pulling Kagami up onto his knees and settles him into his lap, and Shodaime's long hair settles all around Kagami's shoulders like a curtain of soft fine vines, teasing and tickling down his throat and neck and Kagami gasps, because. 

Because. 

He's settling _deeper_ onto Hashirama's cock and he - he can't make himsel get up again.

"Not," Kagami breathes out, and Hashirama croons at him. 

"Definitely greedy. look." 

And his big hands just, smooth down from Kagami's chest, over his belly, and _presses_, just a bit and Kagami chokes. 

Because - because like that, it's more obvious how he's - he's just bulging, a soft swell just barely visible, but oh kami-sama, he can _feel_ it, the pressure of Hashirama's palm pressing against the - the thick hardness in him and Kagami can feel his vision just BLUR at that. 

"Greedy boy," Hashirama murmurs against his ear, and gently, oh so gently, touches his teeth to Kagami's earlobe. 

Kagami thinks he might be whining. a little. 

"Please. *more*." 

Hashirama's answer is his hands sliding down to cup and grip him by the hips and then pulling him up and off - and Kagami whines, scrabbling at his wrists because no, no he didn't want to STOP - 

And then Hashirama pulls him DOWN and Kagami sees literal STARS. 

"Enough?" Hashirama says, and Kagami would never have thought that someone so kind, could be so - so _cruel_. Or make his brain melt like this - because Hashirama is still so GENTLE with it, moving him now because Kagami's muscles won't work anymore, moving him on his _cock_ and kagami's going to die because each time he's pulled down right to the spot that makes his brain implode and see fireworks - 

There's a reason why he's the _God of Shinobi_, kami. 

Hashirama apparently takes Kagami's dying whimper as assent, since he now isn't STOPPING. and it's like - like being constantly hammered in the pleasure centre in his brain, except it's a straight burning lightning river up his _spine_, and Kagami finds his hands are twisting into fists in Hashirama's hair just to hold on for the ride. 

And it's. 

It's so close, so MUCH he can't really breathe so he can't even cry out, just keen when he has the breath - 

So very CLOSE - 

"ANIJA. What the HELL are you doing?!" 

And then suddenly Kagami is upended onto the bed - and Hashirama yelps when he tries to get up and falls straight back onto Kagami - because Kagami hadn't let go of his hair. 

"Tobira-chan!" 

"Don't tobira-chan me! Why are you balls deep in my STUDENT!?" 

"Ow! Kagami-chan, let go please - ow, Tobira! stop hitting me!" 

"Get off him RIGHT NOW." 

"I'm trying!" 

And Kagami is very unhappy about this because this means he wasn't getting fucked anymore - and he whines when Hashirama manages to get his hair out of his fists and - 

Then Hashirama gets a face full of cold water. 

"Get out of here -" 

"it's my own room, Tobira-chan!" 

"GET OUT." 

Apparently Senju Tobirama was the only one who could put the fear of God in the God of SHinobi, because eventually Hashirama is shooed out of his own room and Kagami is pouting. 

"Are you alright, Kagami?" A cool hand on his shouldder. 

"I was enjoying that!" Kagami wailed. 

Tobirama blinked at his student. 

Kagami looked up at his sensei and scowled. "I was really enjoying that, sensei. Now youre gonna have to make it up to me." 

"Uh," Tobirama said, and took a step back. 

But Kagami wasn't fast for NOTHING. 

*** 

"- And then Tobira-chan booted me out of my own room," Hashirama says sadly. 

"And that's it, right?" Madara said, trying to drown himself in his tea. It's not deep enough for that, unfortunately. 

"And then!" Hashirama says ignoring Madara's groan. "He just screws Kagami's brains out!" 

"Please. Stop," Madara says. 

"It's not fair!" Hashirama says. "if he wanted to screw his student he should have just said so!" 

"I hate Senju so much," Madara mutters. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> I love livestreaming my writing. Just remember that inbetween each porny bit, poor Perelka was screaming and the best part was how their responses was literally mini-prompts. 
> 
> EG:
> 
> * * *
> 
> _Perelka: *whimpers*_
> 
> Drel:   
"Shh," Hashirama says, directly into Kagami's ear, and oh kami, he'd whimpered just now hadn't he? And now he was whimpering again. 
> 
> OR
> 
> * * *
> 
> "That's still not an answer, Kagami-kun." 
> 
> _Perelka: And Hashi is very rude_
> 
> Drel:   
"Rude," Kagami manages to breathe out - barely a formed word, and if Hashirama wasn't so CLOSE to him, he wouldn't be able to hear it. 
> 
> Trollolol Sorry not sorry!


End file.
